1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus that can concurrently communicate with a plurality of distant apparatuses in compliance with, for example, Bluetooth (registered trademark).
2. Description of the Related Art
If a plurality of communications are concurrently performed, a collision may occur in communications. If collisions frequently occur in communications, data is repeatedly retransmitted in relevant communications, leading to a congested state, in which a throughput is extremely lowered. To avoid a congested state, a wireless communication apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-136134 uses a low-speed communication means when the communication network is congested and uses a high-speed communication means when the communication network is not congested. Other examples of related art are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2015-180043, 2006-352522, and 2006-25112.